Soft media is frequently used as a substrate for printing. Soft media can be formed from a variety of compliant materials such as polymer films, woven fabrics, porous films or other thin and flexible materials. When printed with a desired image, the soft media can be used as banners, flags, covers for three dimensional shapes, and other applications. The soft media has a tendency to easily bend, fold, and wrinkle. This can make soft media challenging to thread through a media path in a printer.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.